Unwanted Pains
by rika08
Summary: Fourth in the series. Not the last either. It's been three years since we last heard of DG and Cain. THings aren't going so well for them and their family. DGCain.


-1Unwanted Pains

The Northern Island was not a bad palace to live in, Cain had decided. However, this was not the place he wanted to be in at this very moment. No one did. The air, beyond the coolness, was full of sadness, anguish, distress, and torment. Merely walking through the halls of the palace made Cain's own heart heavy. But the heaviness of the air was with a reason.

Not two weeks before, did the queen lose her child. Lost to a deadly plague, which ran rampaged throughout the entire OZ. The plague took many young children and countless infants as well. The queens' second child was no exception. Everyone mourned the loss of the little prince, but none more than his parents.

When word of the queens second pregnancy spread, no one would take any chances. After her previous scare, the Commander of the Guards had her guarded at all times. Amongst the precautions and planning, everyone awaited the arrival of Aiden. But no one more than his three year old sister, Aislynn. Her excitement was nearly unheard of.

When little Aiden arrived, the entire OZ celebrated the birth of the little prince. Though as days past, it was clear that Aiden had contracted the plague. Aislynn was forbidden from seeing her brother, for fear of herself contracting the plague as well. For the countless, painful days that followed, Aiden's health slowly declined. Two weeks after his birth, surrounded by his family, Prince Aiden left the OZ.

Now, one month after Aiden's birth, Cain wanted nothing more than the grief to lift from the palace, from his family, from his wife.

His thoughts were interrupted by the patter of running. He turned to see the Princess running towards him. Cain kneeled quickly as she gained speed. Aislynn's blonde tinted, curly, hair bounced against her face as she ran into Cain's arms. Her small arms wrapped around his neck tightly. Cain knew something was wrong, the way she was shaking in his arms, as if she was scared. Cain looked up and saw his son Jeb following behind her. He stopped when he found Aislynn in his fathers' arms and sighed in relief.

"What's wrong Aislynn?" Cain asked.

"It's mommy, she's gone." Aislynn chocked. She cried harder on her fathers shoulder.

Cain met Jeb's glance. "One of the servants went to check on her, only to find that she wasn't in her room."

Cain sighed. He stood with Aislynn in her arms. "Aislynn, I'm going to leave you with Jeb for a little while. Will you stay with your brother while I find your mother?"

Aislynn released her fathers' neck and nodded. Cain handed Aislynn to Jeb. Aislynn Held onto Jeb, only not as tight as she has her father.

"How many people know?" Cain asked.

"Not many." Jeb answered.

"Keep it that way." Cain ordered.

Jeb nodded. Cain looked at Aislynn. Her face may have held uncertainty, but also fright. "I'll find her Aislynn. I promise."

Aislynn gave a small smile. Cain kissed her cheek and patted Jeb's shoulder. He turned from his children and moved quickly down the hall. Cain gathered a few straggling guards along the way and explained the situation. Making it critical that it stay quiet and quick, the guards dispatched around the palace.

Cain made his way up to the next floor, towards his chambers. He pushed opened the large doors. Inside the air seemed to deepen with pain. His eyes fell upon the large bed that, for the past three weeks, had gone undisturbed. Cain walked to the edge of the bed and picked up his long duster. He slung it on and dawned his tan fedora.

As he turned back to the door, the windows caught his attention. The window was opened, but only just. Cain approached the window cautiously. He examined it thoroughly. Cain fumed when he realized that DG had climbed out the bedroom window with a sheet she had bewitched.

Storming out of the bedroom, Cain was determined to find her. Not like there were many places for DG to hide. And luckily, Cain knew where her hiding place was. Cain pulled his coat closer to his body as he walked out into the snow.

Spring and summer had to be Cain's favorite season in the Northern Island, less snow. Today was no different. The snow was barely a foot off the ground, which made Cain's walking that much faster.

Cain followed the stone path out past the garden grounds. The terrain became uneven. Lifting up, giving the risk of slipping. Still he pushed on. He became more determined when he saw DG's footsteps, and he knew she was there.

Reaching the top of the small hill, Cain stopped. Sitting on the ground, beneath a tree was DG. Her legs brought up to her chest, like she done so many times before. Her arms lay in her lap between her legs and stomach. Cain approached her slowly and quietly. As he neared the tree, he relaxed slightly. DG leaned against the tree at peace, asleep. Her face was red, from the cold and her tears.

Cain sighed in relief and quietly walked next to her. He knelt slowly, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered opened. She looked up at Cain and gave a sad smiled.

Cain returned her smile. "Let's get you inside Princess."

Dg nodded. Cain reached under her legs and behind her back. He lifted her into his arms and stood. DG leaned her head against his shoulder as he walked down the steep hill back to the palace. They uttered no words to each other. No explanation, no scold, nothing.

Cain walked through the palace, managing to avoid everyone who knew DG had been missing. He pushed open the bedroom door and walked in. He set Dg on the bed gently. He knelt beside her on the floor, taking her hands.

"We need to talk about this, DG." Cain said.

"Talk about what?" Dg asked.

Cain suppressed a frown. She was avoiding this for as long as she could. But he couldn't, he wouldn't, let her. "You know what."

Dg stood up and walked from him, "Well clearly I don't."

Cain stood and caught her arm before she could get far, "I'm talking about Aiden. I'm talking about how you've lock yourself away for the past month, trying to think it never happened."

DG's knuckles turned white. She refused to face him. But Cain continued.

"You're afraid to accept that Aiden died because there was no cure. And you can't accept that because you think it means you failed to protect him." Cain explained.

Dg lashed out quickly than Cain thought she would. Her hand swung back at him, striking him across the cheek. Cain's grip broke on her arm as he stumbled back. He hit the bed, still holding his face. He looked at his hand, a strip of blood coasted his thumb. His lip burned from splitting.

Cain looked up to see where DG had gone, which hadn't been far. She was on her knees only inches from where they had been moments ago. Her face was buried in her hands. Cain could hear her sobs. He pushed himself off the bed and knelt down beside her. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry. He held her close, letting her know he was there.

"He was just a baby. Why did they all have to die?" DG asked.

"I don't know Deeg. I don't know." Cain answered. He held her tight.

Dg cried for minutes, but seemed like hours. Time seemed to slow down one's agony, making it last forever. It was the same when Aiden passed. The day felt like a year. The past month felt like a lifetime. The pain should've lessened to a degree, but it still felt as bitter and as raw as the day Aiden passed.

When DG finished crying she lay in Cain's arms. Even consumed in pain, Dg could always count on Cain being with her to help her through. She sat up in his arms and wiped her tears from her face.

Cain lifted her chin, "DG, Aiden's death wasn't meant to punish you. It was meant to test you. This doesn't mean you're an unfit mother, or queen. The things we go through in life test us to see how far we'll go in life."

"And we all know life sucks." DG stated.

"You got that right kid. And the question is, are you going to put up with it, or fight back?" Cain asked.

Dg thought for a moment. She thought back on all she had faced since she returned to the OZ. Thrust into a tree, jumped off a cliff, had her mind probed by her sister, locked in a tomb, and blown off a tower. And not once, had she given up. No, she ahd fought like hell and succeeded. So losing a child hurt a thousand times more than suffocating. She could, she would move on. But it was going to take time.

"We all know how long it takes for time to heals things, but we can do it. Together, just like we always have DG." Cain said.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." DG replied.

Cain smiled and pulled her into a hug. They were in for a long journey, but they had taken the first step together. Just like they would take the next step together. And that was how they would always fight their battles.

"Now, you better go find your daughter. She ws pretty upset when you went missing." Cain said.

"Oh no." DG gasped. She stood quickly and ran to the door. She grabbed the handle and froze. She turned slowly and looked back at Cain.

"What is it?" Cain asked. He stood up.

"Thank you." DG said.

"Anytime Princess."

"And, I'm sorry about your lip."

Cain wiped off the blood and walked over to her. "All part of life, kid."

"But how often does your wife slap you hard enough to split your lip?" DG asked.

"It would be a first for me. Go. Aislynn's probably running around still looking for you." Cain said.

DG nodded and opened the door. She quickly moved back and kissed Cain's cheek and left.

Cain stood in the doorway and watch DG walk down the hall. Things weren't fixed, but they were closer. Dg wasn't over losing Aiden, but neither was he. Cain was just able to hide his pain more easily.


End file.
